Drunkenness Can Get You In Trouble
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry catches a drunk Malfoy in the halls one night, who reveals something he maybe shouldn't have. How does Harry take this news, and what happens when the next morning, Draco finds himself in Gryffindor Tower, with a hangover... cont.


**Drunkenness Can Get You In Trouble** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** Harry catches a drunk Malfoy in the halls one night, who reveals something he maybe shouldn't have. How does Harry take this news, and what happens when, the next morning, Draco finds himself in Gryffindor Tower, with a hangover, and barely remembering what happened the night before??

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, of course. XD

**Rating: **M, for swearing and the smex!

**Warnings:** Slash (boy-on-boy lovin', duh), Anal, Language, Oneshot, Complete.

**Timing:** Seventh year, disregards HBP and DH.

**A/N:** I know I came up with the idea for this oneshot months and _months_ ago, and had only written down maybe a snippet or two of what would happen in it, and have only just finished it now, in July, even though I think I came up with the original idea maybe in… er, October, perhaps? HAH. XD Lol. It was in my poll a few months back, as well, about what my next oneshot should have been, and this was one of the top-voted. So… enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

"Malfoy?" Harry asked hesitantly, seeing the blond Slytherin in the school corridors in the middle of the night when, usually, _normal_ people were asleep. But then again, Harry certainly wasn't normal, and neither was Draco.

"Hiya, Harry," Draco greeted pleasantly, giggling. Harry started at those words; as far as he could remember Draco had _never once_ called him by his given name.

"Are… are you _drunk_, Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously, staring at the blond Slytherin.

"I ish not pished, 'Arry." He took a pause to giggle again. "'Arry, you're so pretty." He grinned wistfully. "Wanna snog, 'Ry?"

Okay, this was just getting more frightening minute by minute. Harry raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure how to answer the (obviously) very, _very_ drunk Slytherin Prince. "Uhm, no, not really. But, Malfoy-"

"Dracooo," the blond corrected, and Harry, in turn, rolled his eyes.

"_Draco_, I really think we should get you to bed. Merlin, you're going to have the worst hangover of your _life_ when you wake up tomorrow…" Harry muttered to himself but Draco heard him anyways.

"Am not," Draco replied huffily. "Got hangover poshionssss in m'room, no worries, 'Ry." He grinned.

Harry pursed his lips. "Right. Well either way, you're going to go to b-" he tried to say sternly, but was cut off.

Yes, cut off, by Draco Malfoy kissing him full on the lips, arms wound around his neck.

Not to say that Harry didn't enjoy it, but even still, Harry pushed against Draco's chest, stopping it from going any further, and prying Draco's arms away. "Malf-"

Draco began kissing him again, this time forcefully moving Harry's lips against his own, as the blond moaned in satisfaction. Harry decided it would be better if he just gave up altogether, and finally just surrendered to the feel of Draco's lips on his. Draco massaged Harry's lips with his own for the next few moments, (a few moments that Harry had to say he'd immensely enjoyed, if the way his arms were around Draco's back were anything to go by…) until he pulled away with a satisfied, (adorable, as well, Harry had to admit) lopsided grin on his face.

"Now say it wit' me, 'Arry…" Draco told him, a hand on each of Harry's cheeks, squishing them so that the brunet's mouth was pursed, lips open in an 'o' shape, ready for the talking. "Dracoooo… say it wit' me, 'Arry. Y'see? 'M _perfectly_ good wit' sayin' _your_ name. Now say mine!" he concluded joyfully, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry rolled his eyes, and looked back at Draco. "Dracoooo…" he repeated. "Now will you let me go?" he said grumpily, not really liking having his cheeks squished into oblivion.

"Yeah, yeah…" Draco said nonchalantly, and still not letting go of Harry's face. "Now to more snoggin'!" he cried, as if he were a warrior going off to fight a battle.

And with that, he pulled Harry's lips to his once more to continue on with the "snoggin'."

Draco broke off moments later, panting - as was Harry, since Draco wouldn't let him breathe - and leaned his forehead down against Harry's. "I love you, 'Ry. Love y', love y', love yoouuu…"

Draco passed out cold in Harry's arms. Yes, in Harry's arms, who was much smaller than Draco and certainly wouldn't be able to hold him up, much less carry him back to the Slytherin dorms.

Well wasn't this just fan-fucking-tastic. How absolutely convenient for Harry. Hah. Yeah right.

"Yeah, let's see if you still say that come morning."

Because, who knew? It could just be a side effect of the alcohol. After all, it did have a tendency to make Harry feel as though he loved everyone…

And one person more than all the rest.

--

Draco groaned as he blearily opened his eyes to the morning light pouring in from the window.

Wait. Window? There weren't any windows in the Slytherin dorm rooms…

He sat up in bed - when had he gotten to a bed…? - hearing a shower running, blatantly ignoring it, and tried to figure out where in the hell he was.

And then suddenly remembered the night before.

Getting drunk, sitting in the corridors, drinking even more, Harry coming along and blinking at him stupidly, in the way that only naïve little Gryffindors can do, looking at him as if Draco was out of his mind… spilling his deepest, darkest secret to his schoolyard rival and only one he loved…

"Shit!"

"Are you alright?" a new voice came into the room, asking.

Draco whipped around, and found Harry standing there, with only a towel around his waist, rivulets of water running down his bare tanned chest and hair still dripping wet from his shower. He ran a towel through his hair as he attempted to dry and tame the wet mass of dark locks. Draco's breath caught, through he attempted - unsuccessfully - to mask it by sneering at the boy instead. "Fine," he answered curtly. "Where the hell am I?" Draco frowned.

"Gryffindor Tower, my dorms," Harry answered simply.

_Holy fuck. I am IN Harry Potter's BEDROOM. Oh my gods… Alright, stay calm, Draco, just stay calm… Oh fuck it all and damn it to hell, this is where he SLEEPS! Where he dresses, and does things like… like getting off and - oh shit. This is not good, alright, think bad thoughts, Draco, icky thoughts, icky thoughts. Pansy naked. No, not good enough, Pansy in a thong, rubbing her breasts up against my face. Oh, ew! Stop that train of thought right now, or you're going to lose it. Okay, you're good, all presentable now in front of your Harry, you're good, Draco, you're good. _

"Why?" Not that he really wanted an answer though. He was too busy admiring Harry's lovely body. Or more in particular, the tanned, sculpted abs.

"Because you were drunk last night, and I couldn't very well be able to carry you all the way down to your dorms by myself. Besides, you were in the corridors not too far from my own dorms, so it wasn't too hard to levitate you into here," Harry told him. "The rest of my dorm mates are already at breakfast, but I wanted to see how you are, you know… the morning after, that is."

"Oh." Draco's eyes had long since dilated with crazy lust, the silver barely visibly by now. And he was still scoping out Harry's body shamelessly.

"Er… Draco?"

Said blond head's snapped right up, and after seeing the predatory gleam in those silver eyes, Harry hesitantly backed away.

Yeah, right into a wall.

"Uh… M-Malfoy?"

"Harry? D'you remember last night… that thing that I told you? About, uh…" he trailed off, eyes traveling south.

"When, er… _when you told me that you loved me_…?" Harry whispered, gaze questioning and timid and the words jumbling together.

"Yeah," Draco breathed.

"…D-did you mean it?"

"More than anything."

"O-oh. Oh. Uhm…" Blushing furiously, (more than he ever had in his entire life, he thought) Harry scurried over, trying his best to move past the blond successfully and actually get to the door.

And just as he'd thought, it didn't work. Draco stopped him just as Harry moved past - or tried to, at least - and stopped the smaller boy with a hand. "Wait. Can I just… try something first, before you run out on me?"

Harry's gaze slowly traveled up, until at last, he was looking into the silver, glazed-over eyes of his long-time rival. "Depends."

"On?"

"…On what it is," Harry let out on a breath.

"Then let's hope you approve, hmm?" Draco said, grinning, and leaned closer to the brunet, whose head swam at the scent of the Slytherin. Draco's hands cupped Harry's jaw, thumbs running over the soft skin of his face, and leaned in closer to him. Harry's breath caught at the close proximity, and on pure impulse, closed the remaining distance between them in a flash, closing his eyes immediately and claiming those lips with his own. Harry moaned deep in his throat at feeling Draco's tongue prodding open his mouth and Harry opening to allow Draco to explore.

"Draco…" Harry panted when they parted. He fell onto his bed with a _thump_, lying on his back as he did his best to make himself comfortable, lips swollen and looking to Draco like the most wanton person in the entire universe. "Draco, _please_…"

Draco took small steps forward, until he was up against the bed. Harry gazed up at him with those lust-filled emerald eyes, practically begging him to do something, _anything_. Draco slowly crawled onto Harry's bed, wanting to savor the moment as much as he could, doubting that he would ever again be able to have Harry under him, writhing against him, wanting him so much it hurt. "Draco, please, just… just fuck me now, you wanker!" Harry nearly shouted at him when Draco paused above him, straddling his legs.

Draco lifted up Harry's hips to place a pillow beneath them, earning him more leverage. "Your wish, my command," Draco grinned. Harry only groaned and hissed in response, as a slick finger breached him.

"Oh gods, Draco, please, just… just… ugh, just get inside me right now, you prick!"

"Tsk, tsk, Harry Potter. Thou shalt not speak in such a way. 'Tis bad manners for a young man such as yourself," he grinned, snickering at his 'joke' and pausing before going serious again, eyes evident with clouds of lust. _Ugh. I guess it really is true that Malfoys have bad jokes, after all…_ "Just… no screaming, 'kay?" he panted breathily. "Don't think I could handle it this morning. Hangover, y'know," Draco grinned.

Harry just laughed, and nodded.

Once thoroughly stretched by the snarky blond, Harry felt something much bigger enter him, to which he deduced could only be Draco's cock. _Oh dear gods…_ Harry didn't think he was ever going to get used to the feeling of having someone else inside of him. (Not to say that he didn't like it, however. In fact, he liked it very much, but maybe it was just the whole thing about how this was only his first time having sex with another person. Yes, that was it, that was all it was.)

Draco thrust into the small Gryffindor, and Harry timed it so that he made it that much more pleasurable, going up when the blond pushed in, meeting him halfway, and groaning each time it occurred. "Dr-Draco… o-oh, please… please! Need… n-need to c-cum… so bad, need to s-so bad, please. Please! Uh!"

"H-Harry… oh baby, Harry, so… so… so good, oh gods, so good… L-love you, Harry, love you so bad…!" And with one final grunt and pull on Harry's prick, came inside the brunet just as Harry did as well, all over Draco's hands, and between their bodies and on their stomachs.

Draco collapsed on top of him, aiming for Harry's side, but not having the energy to move there when he ended up instead on his stomach, smearing cum all over their bodies.

"Oh. Dear. Merlin…" Harry panted, mouth coming up dry for any more words. "I think I love you, Draco Malfoy," he told the blond in wonderment.

Draco looked at him, meeting his eyes and face breaking out into a wide grin. "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

"Y'know…"

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"I think you should get drunk more often," Harry told him, grinning.

Draco's only response was to hit him with a pillow.

--

**A/N:** Well, there ya go, hope you liked, and, as always, review, review, review!! XD


End file.
